Mi estrella modificado
by Antonella-Cullen
Summary: Es la misma historia que mi estrella solo que con algunos cambios , leanlo y me dicen que opinan , ¿ si ?


**Esta es la misma historia de Mi Estrella , solo que con algunos cambios realizados por mi prima Lau , que tiene mas experiencia que yo en los fics , ella me dijo que estaria buenos algunos cambios cuando la leyo y me pregunto si la dejaba que le haga los cambios , yo la deje y asi quedo la historia, por cierto , yo estaba con ella cuando esta historia paso , por eso siempre que la leo me acuerdo de ella , Law_Masen_Cullen es su perfil , para que busquen algunas des sus historias , para que vean que escribe muy buenas historias, bueno dejo de aburrirlas mis lectoras , Las quiero !**

BPOV

Estaba en mi casa mirando la televisión con mi hermana Rose y mi mejor amiga Alice. Eran como las 9 de la noche .En un momento escucho el ruido de la puerta, era mi hermano Jasper que en ese momento entraba a mi habitación.

-Bella, ya llegue.- de reojo vi como Alice soltaba un suspiro y Rose se reía de ella.

-Hola Jass, ¿Cómo estas?-pregunté.

-Bien, aquí con Emmett y Edward- me respondió él y en ese mismo momento entraban los susodichos. Diablos, ¿Tenia que venir Edward? Edward y emmett son los mejores amigos de Jasper. Siempre me gusto Edward, y yo me llevaba muy bien con el, siempre he tenido mucha mas confianza con él que con Emmett.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y se volteo a mirarme.

-Hola Bells, ¿Cómo estas?- me dijo el con su hermosa voz aterciopelada.

-Bien, ¿Y tú Ed?- le dije con una sonrisa, el siempre lograba ponerla en mi rostro incluso sin hacer nada.

-Bien, ¿Qué haces?- me contestó.

-Miraba un poco de televisión pero no hay nada bueno. Me estoy aburriendo terriblemente .Y Alice y Rose hablan de chicos, como siempre. Ya sabes, nunca cambiaran.- yo sonreí y el se rió entre dientes y me dijo:

-Hey Bella, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que es tu sonrisa- su comentario me tomo desprevenida. El nunca me decía cosas así.

-OH, gracias Ed- le respondí sonrojada.

-De nada, oye Bellie… yo quería saber si tu… bueno pues…- Edward dudo al hablar y se notaba nervioso. El nunca actuaba así.

-¿Qué pasa Ed?- pregunte realmente curiosa.

-Pues yo quiero saber si… tu tienes… novio- me dijo el con timidez.

-Ah, eso, pues… no- le respondí con mi mirada intranquila.

-Oh, esta bien.-me dijo el con una sonrisa.

-¿Por que quieres saber?- pregunte un tanto desorientada.

-Solo curiosidad- respondió el con voz seductora. Lo que me dejo atontada por unos segundos. Cuando Salí de mi transe dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente en ese momento.

-Ah, y ¿Qué harán ahora tu, Emmett y Jas?- bien bella, así disimulas que solo te interesa lo que haga el.

-Pues iremos a dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿Quieres venir?, si quieres pueden venir Alice y Rosalie, solo si quieres…-

-¡Claro! , antes de estar aquí aburriéndome- chillé. La idea de pasar mas tiempo con el me llenaba de alegría. Entonces giré mi cara y grité:

-Chicas, ¿Quieren ir a dar una vuelta con los chicos?-

-Si, ya vamos Bellie- respondió Alice con su voz fina.

Creo que esto iba a poner contentos a Jas y Emm, por que a Emmett siempre le ha gustado Rose y a Jasper, Alice. Creo que se emocionaran.

Alice y Rose salieron de mi habitación. Alice estaba con un vestido negro con estrellas blancas y unos tacones negro a juego. Ella a cualquier lugar que saliera se arreglaba, yo sabia que solo lo hacia por que mi hermano iba a estar con nosotros. Ella se moría por el prácticamente desde el kinder. Pero claro que Rose le ganaba en cuanto a producirse, ella es muy femenina, tenía un vestido rojo con un lazo debajo del busto negro y llevaba una bincha con una flor en el pelo.

-¿Están listas chicas?- pregunto Emm.

-Claro, vamos cuando ustedes quieran- le respondió Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella estaba igual o más aburrida que yo. Alice era una persona especial. Un tanto hiperactiva y entusiasta. No creo que nadie jamás pueda seguir su ritmo.

Edward se paro al lado mío, me miro, luego miro para abajo y entrelazo su mano con la mía. Estaba sorprendida. Realmente lo estaba.

Mire hacia mí alrededor para ver si alguien lo había notado y mi hermana y Alice me miraban con una sonrisita burlona. Rose reía bajito mientras Alice mandaba besos y caritas a nuestra dirección. La fulmine con la mirada y me gire hacia Edward rogando que el no la haya visto.

-¿Me quieres, Bella?- me pregunto el mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Más de lo que te imaginas – le dije respondiéndole con una sonrisa. Bien hecho Bella. Tan obvia tienes que ser.

Todos salimos por la puerta y fuimos a la plaza que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa. Yo iba mirándolo a Edward y el me miraba a mi.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto Bells?- me pregunto divertido.- ¿es que acaso tengo un moco o algo y no me di cuenta?- dijo riendo

-No, es solo que, me encantan tus ojos verdes y tu pelo cobrizo- le dije en un arrebato de honestidad. Al darme cuenta de lo que dije, me sonroje al instante.

-Pues yo también amo tus ojos chocolate y tu hermoso pelo lacio- me dijo y me guiño el ojo.

-Gracias Ed-

-De nada Bellie-

Cuando llegamos a la plaza todos estábamos de la mano. Emm y Rose iban hablando tranquilos mientras Alice y Jasper hablaban muy animadamente sobre alguna banda o algo así. No me había dado cuenta antes pero el cielo era un azul oscuro y había muchas estrellas.

En un momento Edward se detuvo y me hizo detener a mí. Miro hacia el cielo y me dijo:

-Bella, ¿Sabes que todos tenemos una estrella?- me pregunto sin apartar sus ojos del cielo.

-Pues no, no lo sabia-

-Busca una estrella y dime cual es la que mas te gusta-

Empecé a mirar el cielo animadamente para ver cual era la que más me gustaba. Me quede mirando una estrella un poco amarillenta, estaba debajo de las tres marías.

-Esa- le dije y le señale con el dedo la estrella.

-¿Esa te gusta? ¿Enserio?- me dijo él un poco sorprendido.

-Si, ¿Qué tiene?, ¿Es mala?-le pregunté impaciente.

-No, al contrario…- me dijo el esbozando una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

-¿Qué tiene esa estrella?-

-también es mi estrella favorita-me dijo el mientras volvía a mirarme a mi.

-Es muy bella-

-Como tú-

Me sonrojé.

-Bella, yo no se como decir esto, así que lo diré de una ¿ok? … te amo –me dijo él.

-Yo también – le dije mirándolo fijamente. Mi respuesta fue automática. Había soñado con esto tantas veces que me costaba creerlo.

Él empezó a acercarse a mi rostro lentamente y cerró sus ojos. Cuando mi boca y la de él estaban a tres centímetros de distancia yo cerré los míos y acerqué mis labios a los de el. Nuestros labios chocaron y comenzamos un beso lento, tierno y apasionado. Nuestros labios encajaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Era un momento perfecto, nada podía irrumpir ese momento, nada excepto la inoportuna risa de Alice. Cuando el beso termino yo giré mi cabeza para ver que estaba pasando a nuestros alrededores y Ed hizo lo mismo.

Todos nos estaban mirando. Alice estaba apunto de hacer esos comentarios tan característicos de ella, que siempre eran una broma hacia alguien, pero Rose puso la mano en la boca de Alice y ella se rindió y se callo. Ellos aplaudieron y nosotros nos miramos y nos reímos al mismo tiempo. Rose y Emm se miraron y nos imitaron, se dieron un beso largo y apasionado. Yo mire a Alice y la vi. Como esperando que Jasper haga algo, pero mi hermano era muy tímido y sabia que no Daria el primer paso. Cuando iba a hacer algo para ayudarlos me sorprendió que Alice, igualmente tímida con todo lo que se refiera a Jasper, hablara:

- Me vas a besar o necesitas que me tatúe TE ADORO JASPER, YA BESAME en la frente, enserio.- ella iba a seguir exclamando cosas cuando Jasper tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso dulcemente. Al terminar su beso Alice empezó a dar saltitos y aplausos como siempre hacia cuando estaba feliz. Suspiro y abrazo a Jasper por la cintura. Todos reímos ante eso.

-Eres mi todo Bella, mi vida, mi alma. Te amo- me dijo Edward apoyando su frente contra la mía.

-Tu también eres mi todo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare- y con eso nos volvimos a besar.

Ya esa estrella no seria ni de el ni mía, era nuestra. Y cada vez que la veamos recordaremos el día en que declaramos nuestro amor por primera vez.


End file.
